Questions & Answers
by Roxal
Summary: I don't have your answers... I don't have anything.' 'You've got me.' Warnings: Lemon. PWP. Status: Oneshot. [AxelRoxas]


Roxas sat on the railing of the balcony outside his room, high above the ground and the empty city, far below the sky and yellow moon. His legs swung free over the edge as his hands gripped the stone, released it, and gripped it again. He could feel Axel behind him; feel his eyes on his back, watching, and Roxas let him watch as he watched the cloudless sky. For a moment, there was peace between them, instead of anger, or friction, or passion. Moments like those never lasted long, however.

"Why is it always so dark here?" Roxas asked, his voice soft and carried to the other by a barely-there breeze. Axel frowned.

"Why do you always ask questions?" he said, though there was no malice in his voice; only quiet resignation.

"Because I want answers." Roxas never looked at Axel when he asked his questions. Axel didn't know why. In truth, Roxas didn't either, but he stared off anyway, into endless black instead of shallow green. Axel didn't know why, but he had had enough.

He strode up to the blond and physically turned him around, keeping his hands braced on the boy's shoulders. Roxas stared at him, face devoid of anything, so Axel stared back, determined to catch anything that flickered past. "I don't have your answers," he said firmly, even if there was something regretful about him.

Roxas breathed. "I just thought you might," he said calmly, eyes round and innocent; deceptive, because sometimes he was the worst of them all.

"I don't have anything," Axel replied, grip loosening, letting his hands slide down the younger's arms.

Roxas looked up at him through thick blond bangs and smiled the smallest smile the redhead had ever seen and said "you've got me."

During the silence that followed they built a thousand lives for each other and shattered them all, realizing they didn't have a future—never would—but they had a present, a now, a moment, and they were going to make the most of it.

Axel cupped the side of the boy's face, leaning down to kiss him. It was a gentle pressure at first, tender and what they would have called loving if they could, but that was silly. They didn't name it, just did it, sighing as Roxas brought skinny arms around Axel's neck, holding and gripping tight as the older Nobody hooked his hands under Roxas' knees, lifting him off the ledge and bringing him level with his face. Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist, crossing his ankles to steady himself.

Mouths opened and tongues tangled, hot and slick, spreading saliva across flushed lips and down Axel's chin as Roxas trailed his kisses down the redhead's neck. Axel let out a heavy breath, head lolling back to give the blond better access, eyes sliding shut. Roxas focused on one area, sucking hard enough to bruise, marking the taut flesh beneath his lips. A moan escaped Axel's throat and he turned around, carrying Roxas into his bedroom.

Roxas uncrossed his legs once his back hit the sheets, letting them dangle over the edge, and then Axel was the one covering the other with kisses, harder than the blond's had been. Roxas fisted his hands in dark red hair, sighing and making pleased little noises when Axel focused on certain spots, teasing with tongue and teeth. Soon, tired of kneeling on the floor, Axel hooked his arms under the younger's shoulders and pulled him up the length of the mattress, setting him back against the pillow. Roxas smiled at him—a slight, mischievous grin that suited him perfectly in moments like these. The redhead covered the smile with his own.

Before long, gloves and boots and sneakers had been shed, flung over the edges of the small bed. Axel had already begun to work on the zipper of Roxas' coat. "Mmm," the boy moaned at the hand that caressed his exposed skin and the mouth that worked above it. "Axel," he trailed, clutching a shoulder with one hand and a hip with the other, arching his back into the touches. Hips rocked together and Axel gasped, pulling away to look down at the younger Nobody.

"Do you want this?" he asked, grinding down gently for emphasis. He knew from experience that sometimes Roxas would act for all the world like he wanted it when he really didn't; he just went along with whatever Axel was doing until it was too late to back out, and then he'd be sullen for days afterward. It made Axel sullen too. Some dark word called "guilt."

Roxas stretched, letting his hands rest above his head. "I want a lot of things," he teased, that mischievous smirk returning.

"But do you want _this_?" Axel asked again, tone only slightly serious as he trailed a hand further below the blond's coat.

Roxas sighed, bit his lip and nodded. "I do." The smirk faded to a soft smile, blue eyes gentle.

Axel returned the smile, brighter than the younger Nobody's. His half-lidded eyes drank in the smaller's appearance: sweaty, coat open, cheeks flushed, lips parted, vulnerable and willing and dangerous underneath it all. The redhead exhaled and pushed their lips together. "You're gorgeous, baby," he mumbled as his hands busied themselves with more zippers.

Roxas snorted at the compliment, deeming it "girly," but appreciated it anyway. He showed his friend just how much he appreciated it by slipping his hands under the open coat above him, sliding large hands over lithe contours, down to the elder's waistband. Axel's kisses were hungry when he felt the blond's finger dip below black fabric, grazing his hipbones and then something even _lower_….

"Ah," Axel grunted, separating his lips from Roxas', eyes closed and breathing speeding up as the boy undid his pants, slipping a hand inside. "A-always know… exactly what to do, huh Rox?" he smiled, not opening his eyes. Roxas responded with touch, rubbing Axel's arousal with his palm, licking and sucking at his chest. Axel bowed his head, working to keep his legs from collapsing.

Roxas was careful not to bring the redhead off, looking at his scrunched expression upside-down and kissing his nose. "Want you," he whispered, withdrawing his hand. Axel's eyes snapped open, whimpering slightly from loss of contact but knew something better was coming soon. He scrambled to the side, opening a nightstand drawer and fishing out a tube of lubricant. He realized quickly that Roxas was still wearing pants and worked to remedy that first, sending the garment to join their shoes and gloves.

Roxas spread his legs beneath Axel's stomach and the redhead was silently happy that he got to top this time. It wasn't that he didn't like having Roxas inside him—he did, quite a lot in fact—but something in this moment made him want to be inside the other. Roxas felt it too, he knew, lifting his knees and holding Axel's shoulders, waiting.

Axel pressed in, slowly entering the smaller body beneath him. Roxas worked to control his breathing, eyes scrunched shut and lips open. Axel watched him, looking for signs of pain, but thankfully saw none. Once he was fully inside, he waited a moment, until Roxas finally uttered a strained "move," and he did.

"A-ah!" they gasped, nearly in unison, before they fell into a rhythm. Roxas let out little moans and gasps while Axel let out throatier groans and even growls, nose buried in blond hair. Roxas' short nails dug into Axel's shoulders when the pace increased, leaving crescents and little pink paths in their wake.

Axel reached down to work Roxas' erection with his hand, causing the blond to let out a long moan meshed with a massacre of the redhead's name. Axel smiled a little, reveling in the sounds of their breathing and their movements and Roxas' voice.

He came soon after that, biting down hard on the smaller's shoulder. Roxas nearly screamed, holding the taller Nobody tight as he rode out his orgasm. A few moments later, Axel collapsed on top of him, sweaty and panting, hands caressing pale shoulders.

A hardness poking his stomach alerted him that Roxas still needed attention, so he pulled out slowly, the action earning groans from both of them. Axel crawled down between Roxas' thighs and smirked up at the boy before taking his cock in his mouth. One hand pumped the shaft while the other fondled his balls, tongue and lips teasing the head all the while.

Roxas came quickly from Axel's practiced treatment, the redhead swallowing what he could. Axel moved back up the blond's body and kissed him, slowly and lazily. Roxas moaned, tasting himself in his friend's mouth. They separated, kissing chastely a few more times, Axel continuing to kiss Roxas' cheeks and chin when the blond stopped, then nestled his face in the crook of the boy's neck, kissing the bite mark he left there.

Roxas winced a little. "You really got me good," he said slowly, pulling his cloak further over himself. Axel smiled into the marred skin.

"Yeah," he said smoothly, "I got you." He wiggled closer.

"I've got you."

* * *

SCREW THIS. IT'S DONE. It just kept getting loooonger and loooooonger. Well, I wanted to write porn, and BOY DID I WRITE PORN. Freaking Roxas, COME WHEN YOUR BF DOES LIKE A NORMAL STEREOTYPICAL LEMON... THING. ARG. Tart. Anyways. 

Inspired in part by Fiona Apple's "Sullen Girl" and Third Eye Blind's "Self-Righteous". Listen to those songs, for they are wonderous... even if Fiona is batshit crazy.

I can't help but feel like they're just going through the motions. +loves Axel for trying harder+

I will write Roxas-top porn eventually. Yes.


End file.
